


Angelic Action Versus Human Nature

by camichats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Getting Back Together, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: "Geralt," she said.He glanced at her. "I didn't know angels could die.""Clearly, it was a temporary state of affairs," she replied.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Renfri | Shrike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Angelic Action Versus Human Nature

Renfri knew that this wasn't normal. Angels like her didn't get their wings clipped, die, and then come back. As an angel of truth, she should've known better than to get involved in human affairs as deeply as she did. She'd seen what Stregobor was doing, and she'd inserted herself into the plot to expose what was happening because it had disgusted her. The trouble with humans was that they didn't much care for the truth of a situation as long as the lie helped them. She told the truth as was her calling, and it did nothing; it changed nothing. 

In the face of being unable to bring change the traditional way, she'd decided to say. Clipped her wings and taken a place on the world as a human. It made her angry to see everything that was happening and be unable to do shit to change it. She tried. She did her best, and she fought, but humans were stubborn, resilient creatures and they didn't listen to her. No one ever listened. 

She had fire in her veins, that only cooled in the presence of Geralt of Rivia. The trouble with Geralt was that he thought she was a human on the path of vengeance, and he had taken it upon himself to save her from it. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop, and he couldn't let her. 

* * *

The process of getting her wings back was long. Not painful. If anything, it was like a first breath after being underwater, but it took time. Her human form died, and it took time to put that back together too. It wasn't as simple as dying and then going back down. 

Time. Everything took time, and she hated it. Patience should be easier for immortal beings, but it was _more_ difficult for her. Humans only had a small amount of time to get things done, and that meant that everything had to happen within that time. 

The fire in her blood had returned, and she was freer now than she had been before. She didn't know what had happened to make it that way, but it was true. Less adherence to the rules than before. She could change into human form and shift back to angelic just as easily-- no process, no awaiting celestial events for the proper timing; she could do it with a thought. 

Rage. What the others sometimes called 'righteous anger'. It was what angels were made of. If there were such a thing as cold fire, that's what she felt like most of the time. She was tired of it. Being human had a lot of issues, but she was able to feel more-- and better-- when she was in human form. 

She wondered how Geralt would respond to her showing back up. If he would think she was a monster. He wouldn't be very far off. 

* * *

Renfri gave it a little bit more time before finding him. He was in a bar as he so often was while trying to find a job, and she came up in the empty spot next to him-- there were always empty spots next to him because humans didn't like what felt like 'other' to them, and witchers were definitely other. She motioned to the bartender for a drink, and he nodded. He had orders to fulfill first, but he'd get around to her in a minute. 

"Geralt," she said. 

He glanced at her. "I didn't know angels could die." 

"Clearly, it was a temporary state of affairs," she replied. "How long have you known?" 

Geralt grunted and said nothing. It probably meant that he only knew now, upon her return. One of the tables was being loud, and she leaned back to peer at them. They quieted in a hurry, and when she leaned back to her normal position, she caught sight of Geralt's sword. 

"I see you thought of me often." She could've checked in on him before coming back, but witchers were hard to get eyes on since her powers were geared towards humans without mutations. She wondered what it said about her god that they hadn't accounted for mutations. Or maybe that they thought people with mutations weren't worth protecting. Perhaps it was that they thought everyone with a mutation could protect themselves. Renfri disagreed. One of the many issues she'd had with her existence recently. 

"Do you," Geralt said flatly. 

"My brooch." The bartender passed her a drink, and she nodded in thanks. "It looks better there than it ever did pinned to my shirt." 

Geralt grunted noncommittally even though it was obvious that he disagreed. 

Renfri took a long pull from her drink. Burped. "What've you been doing since I've been gone?" 

"I have a bard who follows me around." 

"Is he the one playing?" 

"Yes," Geralt grunted. 

Renfri turned to look at the bard, who looked far more cheerful than anyone she'd dealt with before. That Geralt let him be around was quite a surprise. "You must have changed quite a bit to let him accompany you." 

"I don't let him," Geralt grumbled. "He won't go away." 

"Of course. Because I have heard that witchers are incapable of getting rid of people." 

Geralt glared at her, and she raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm not judging you, Geralt. If you're friends, it's not something you have to hide." 

"He's going to get himself killed." 

"I hope that's not a belief based on how our relationship ended." 

Geralt said nothing, but she hadn't really expected for him to. 

"If you wouldn't mind the additional company, I don't have anything to be doing." 

"An angel without a mission?" he asked doubtfully. 

"The leash is considerably looser these days." She tossed back the rest of her drink. "What do you say?" 

"Jaskier will want to know who you are. Where you came from." 

"I'll think of something." 

As it turned out, Jaskier barely had a chance to meet her because he'd found someone to keep him company that night, and he wasn't overly concerned with the person sitting at the bar. 

"I think that means your evening just opened up," Renfri said. 

Geralt grunted and pushed himself back from the bar. 

"You want some company?" she asked. 

He knew what she was offering, and there was hesitation there. Not like he was otherwise attached, but more like he didn't know if he was allowed to say yes. He probably knew that she didn't play games, but it must be different now that he'd thought he killed her. Different now that he knew she was an angel. Despite the changes she'd undergone in her time away, she was still more like an angel than he'd seen last time. For a minute, she thought he was going to say no, but then he tilted his head in invitation. 

* * *

"Geralt," she said quietly, head resting on his chest just to listen to his heartbeat. He was playing with her hair. Both of them were enjoying a closeness they hadn't gotten before-- not just together, but in the rest of their lives. She hadn't had much reason to enjoy sex unless it was with Geralt, and most of his experience was with people he paid. Cuddling afterwards was new for both of them. 

"Hm?" 

"I was planning on staying for a while. Could you use another companion?" 

"No, but I don't think that would stop you." Tone could mean so many things. In this case, his voice was lighter. He didn't want to ask her to stay, but it's what he wanted. It didn't matter that she had been the one to offer; he still was resilient to being honest about it. 

So she said, "Probably not." 

"Jaskier can be annoying." 

"I'm sure I'm worse." She took a deep breath, then yawned. "If I have to leave, I'll have some warning." 

Geralt grunted. It sounded strange with her ear against his chest, and she snickered. She shouldn't _have_ to leave, but there was no telling what would happen in the future. She got glimmers, sometimes, but it wasn't enough to base their lives on. 


End file.
